And it was called 'Yellow'
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: A veces te puedes sorprender que cavando encontrarás estrellas amarillas. Kise sufrió su ausencia y los eventos después de su adiós, Aomine se aferraba a su recuerdo fotografiando el cielo nocturno. Sus caminos se cruzan, Kise comprende muchas cosas, algunas que deseaba haber entendido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Aomine encuentra verdades que deseó saber años atrás.


_Buen día, acá Yisus. Perdón por publicar a estas horas pero sin falta acá está. Este es el fic de la segunda edición del Mes Aoki, seleccioné la canción de Yellow. Se que hay un fic con el mismo nombre, misma OTP pero no me he tomado el gusto de leerlo y para evitar confusión decidí llamarlo **"And it was called 'Yellow' ".**_

 _Tuve muchas ideas, creo que al final este fic es una fusión de todas las que tuve y salió una cosa que...bueno...ustedes entederán._

 _Trata el tema de la depresión y los males circunstanciales, de superación y de la resistencia de una persona, de sus silencios obligados._

 _Espero que les agrade. De nueva cuenta agradezco a Hina quien se toma tiempo para revisar aunque a ambos se nos van varios detalles de repente así que una disculpa si ven fallos ortográficos letales._

 **Yo lo llamé...amarillo.**

* * *

¿Cuánto puede soportar una persona? ¿Hasta qué punto la tolerancia es tan escasa que las opciones disminuyen y las decisiones se entornan en fatídicas resoluciones?

Mientras la tinta transparente de esta incolora agua se teñía, un montón de pensamientos me arribaron. De manera inicial pensé en que tenía miedo… tal vez mucho miedo. Después pensé que esta era la mejor decisión que había tomado en mi vida.

Al final solo pude pensar en ti.

Lamenté no haber escrito una carta, no haber dejado un mensaje. Lamenté no haber tomado tu mano con tanta fuerza aun cuando no sintiera mis dedos. Lamenté que mi voz no pudiera haber dicho lo que siento.

Pero es tarde para lamentaciones. Me sentí agotado, adormilado, sentí que me perdía a mí mismo de la forma en que te perdí y, entre todos los recuerdos que compartimos durante casi diez años, me golpeó más fuerte el de nuestro reencuentro, aquella vez en aquel hospital…

* * *

Mientras las cortinas se movían por ese fresco viento, contaba ese como el quinceavo día de mi estadía entre incómodas camas y coquetas enfermeras a las que respondía con un saludo. Habían tenido que acondicionar una mesilla para el montón de regalos de fans que habían llegado y aquellos de mis amigos más cercanos estaban en el buró de a lado. Midorimacchi había dejado ese día también mi artículo de la suerte, un peluche de ornitorrinco que según su nota Oha Asa había indicado. También había un pequeño bote de cristal a lado del ornitorrinco lleno de estrellas de origami, que Kurokocchi y Momoicchi habían hecho con esmero. Kagamicchi me había dejado un plato de comida y, Murasakibaracchi, una caja con golosinas. Akashicchi me había apoyado con el hospital y algunas cosas más, cada visita me hacía sonreír…

…Aún cuando fuera falsamente…Pero la de él no fue así.

Después de algunos años de no saber sobre él, de repente apareció en la puerta del cuarto de hospital con los brazos vacíos, justo como la última vez que lo había visto al despedirse. No había sonrisa alguna en su expresión, no había luz en sus ojos, tampoco palabras en sus labios. Uno no tiene idea de cómo cambian las personas en tan solo tres años.

Él no sabía que yo triunfaría

Yo no sabía a donde él se iba

Él no sabía que fue difícil

Yo no sabía si él me odiaba

Él no sabía que yo lloré mucho

Yo no sabía si él aún pensaba en mí…

Y en el silencio solo se sentó en la camilla, justo a mi lado, colocó sus codos sobre sus piernas y las manos sobre su boca como si fuese a contener algo impropio en él, ¿Llanto tal vez? Quise dedicarle una sonrisa, la más falsa e hipócrita de todas que dijera que todo estaría bien aunque no lo estaría… pero no pude, no pude.

— **Daiki…** —dijo Akashicchi desde la entrada, supuse en ese momento que había sido él quien lo había llevado — **No hagas un lío de esto, estaré con Shintarou.**

Me dedicó un saludo fugaz y alcé la mano para responderlo. Aominecchi había atrapado tal vez un poco de valor al escuchar a Akashicchi pues tomó aire profundamente, sin mirarme, y dijo como pudo algo tan simple y propio de él.

— **Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿No?** — Asentí sintiéndome nervioso mientras paseaba mi propia mano por los vendajes del cuello y mi corazón latía con demasiada fuerza. — **Akashi me dijo todo y algunas cosas las supe por…la televisión… No sé qué decirte o que preguntar, es…**

Se le escapó el aire que seguro había tardado en tomar, apreté los labios asintiendo mientras jugueteaba con el celular que ahora reposaba en mis manos. Escribí algo en notas, esa aplicación que ahora sería tan útil. No podía hacer más que eso, escribir y escribir.

 _"Estoy bien. Me da gusto verte, Aominecchi"_

Y él miró el mensaje, miró mis ojos, fue como enamorarse nuevamente o recordar que nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Sonrió despeinando mis cabellos, yo sonreí a su tacto — **Cuando esto acabe y vuelvas a casa verás algo increíble. —** Me tomó por sorpresa aquello — **espero que aún tener tu llave no sea allanamiento de morada.**

Y volví a sonreír pero con sinceridad, por eso de todas las visitas esta fue diferente, esta me hizo sentir que debía ser fuerte ahora que sus ojos volvían a verme con intensidad.

Cuando volví a casa diez días después, todos mis amigos me esperaban con una agradable fiesta sorpresa. Mi apartamento estaba deslumbrante, más de lo que había estado jamás. Había globos, comida, risas y una calidez excepcional. Risas sonoras se escuchaban ante los berrinches de Murasakibaracchi, palmadas de ánimo en la espalda y una mirada indiscreta de sus ojos azules me hicieron seña para alejarnos de la escena. Seguí a Aominecchi por el pasillo de mi propio hogar y varios recuerdos golpearon mi mente repentinamente.

Hace diez años nos conocimos en una escuela normal, jugamos básquet en ese entonces. Fuimos llamados milagros y nos separamos después de un año jugando durante la secundaria. Nos encontramos nuevamente en la preparatoria y estuvimos en una batalla reñida e intensa durante los tres años. El primero había sido difícil, Aominecchi había cambiado al borde de ser solitario y rencoroso, después pareció abrir su corazón. Durante el último año de preparatoria nos empezamos a frecuentar aún más que antes, Aominecchi parecía ya tener en ese entonces los pies sobre la tierra, se había vuelto capitán de su equipo y apoyaba a sus compañeros, ya no se escapaba de prácticas y atendía mis llamadas tomándose la molestia de a veces ser él quien me llamara.

Nuestro último partido de Too contra Kaijo fue el último que vivimos en la cancha. Ya para ese instante mi rodilla volvía a sentir el desgaste y las advertencias médicas decían que debía decir adiós al básquet universitario. Esa vez, el último segundo del partido, tomé el balón con una sola mano y lo lancé con fuerza cruzando toda la cancha. Nadie pudo detenerlo, fue de esos instantes gloriosos que siempre atesoraré, de esos que me dan vida y me destruyen a la vez, ganamos por un punto.

Todos celebraban, me abrazaron y yo estuve estático. Había un montón de papeletas cayendo a mí alrededor, papeletas amarillas, mientras la porra gritaba mi nombre y los ojos de Aominecchi me veían. Me abrazó frente a todos y solo no pude evitar llorar aferrándome mientras me decía _"Gracias"._

Ahí sentí que mi historia a su lado terminaría pero había sido ingenuo, la cancha no era el único lugar que compartiría con él. Cuando nos volvimos universitarios de una manera inexplicable terminamos compartiendo gastos de apartamento. Él había quedado en la universidad de Tokio y yo estudié una carrera actoral en una escuela de artes. Era gracioso como el extenso baño que compartíamos se llenaba de cosas de belleza y deportivas, como la entrada de la casa tenía unas zapatillas de básquet y unos zapatos brillantes de gala, la peculiar fusión de posters e NBA y de revistas de moda. Cada quien tenía su cuarto, el mío daba vista a la torre de Tokio y a la ajetreada ciudad, la de él nunca se abría por que quedaba frente a la ventana del vecino.

Y el primer año viviendo juntos había sido inexplicablemente tranquilo; lo menciono porque a quien nos conociera suponía que los dos bajo el mismo techo sería una guerra constante de egos y dramas, pero no fue así. Entramos en un estado de falsa madurez con la única regla de no traer mujeres a casa (impuesta por mi) pero, en secreto diré, que conocí ese lado tímido de Aominecchi con las mujeres y aún cuando se palmeaba en el pecho diciendo que podía con cualquiera, cuando llegó a conocer a mis compañeras modelos en la calle se ponía hasta pálido y no podía emitir palabra alguna.

Conocí de Aominecchi más cosas, como la hora exacta que despierta por la noche para tomar agua o que canta en la ducha. Fue el último año antes de que se escapara de mi vida donde lo conocí de maneras que no había pensado.

Habíamos ido a una fiesta de su facultad, ahí fue donde nuestra vida dio un giro que dejaría enormes grietas y recuerdos preciosos a su vez. Recuerdo que discutimos, recuerdo a una chica que estaba interesada en él y la pelea frente al mural del pasillo en nuestro apartamento. _"¡Si tantas ganas tienes de hacer esas cosas, hazlo conmigo!"_ dije tontamente. Estaba ebrio, tal vez los dos lo estábamos que no dudó un solo segundo en tomar mi propuesta. Ese día nos liamos en mi cuarto, con la torre de Tokio como testigo, y el tacto de su piel fue tan cálido, sus gemidos roncos tan rudos y varoniles que jamás en mi vida pensé que me robarían el aliento, nunca descubrí ese lado perverso en mí pero de pronto me encontraba diciendo su nombre varias noches al mes bajo su cuerpo, siempre demandante.

Lo que vivimos Aominecchi y yo durante ese año fue un todo sin nombre, y un nada que nos destruiría. ..

— **Kise…** —dijo devolviéndome al día de hoy, a ese encuentro en aquella fiesta de bienvenida. Señaló el mural al fondo del pasillo y estaba lleno de fotografías de estrellas hermosas como un caleidoscopio entre oscuros y amarillos. Quise decir que era hermoso pero supuse que mi expresión lo decía todo— **Te debo alguna explicación, supongo.**

Se talló la nuca mientras sonreí para calmarlo. Frente al mural teníamos un sofá en el que hacía unos ayeres nos sentábamos a charlar. Esa vez hicimos lo mismo, ahora tres años después. — **Apenas Akashi me dijo lo que te pasó quise volver en ese mismo instante pero tuve que confirmarlo en esas noticias en línea para tomar la iniciativa.**

El sonido de las teclas de mi móvil no tardó en escucharse. _"¿Dónde estuviste?"_

— **Me encontraba en el desierto, cuando dejé la universidad empecé a fotografiar el cielo y un sujeto…amigo de Taiga… me llamó para ir a una excursión a diferentes lugares….**

Miramos de nuevo el mural, ahí bajo las estrellas había escenarios de varios países. Aominecchi siguió hablando de cada fotografía, como en tres años conoció tantos lugares con el propósito de esperar la noche y tomar una foto a las estrellas. A veces los días debieron ser nublados, entonces el trabajo se arruinaba. A veces las ciudades eran muy luminosas y no permitían ver nada. Desconocía que Aominecchi tenía amor por la fotografía, la cámara que tenía inicialmente fue un regalo de su madre pero su grupo de trabajo le entregó una de mayor calidad. Me contó que algunas de sus fotos aparecieron en revistas importantes pero obviamente eso no le dio fama ni fortuna, nadie valora el trabajo de un fotógrafo; sin embargo…

— **Sin embargo, yo… no pude dejar de hacerlo** —entonces vi en sus ojos una pasión que hacía tiempo no veía y en sus palabras una fuerza que no había sentido desde aquel último año antes de su partida. — **Algo en las estrellas me hacía recordar… y era lo único que tenía** —susurró eso último— **Kise, no debí irme…debí creerte...**

Tomé su mano y sonreí negando para que no se preocupara, el pasado es pasado y ahora que estaba ahí teníamos la oportunidad de enmendar las cosas.

 _"¿Planeas irte pronto?"_ cuestioné en un mensaje. Él negó con la cabeza, con eso mi mundo se iluminó.

Aquella mañana desperté y los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron mi pieza. La torre de Tokio daba los buenos días a la distancia y esas punzadas en mi cuello me hicieron detener mi estiramiento. Paseé mis dedos por los vendajes y volví mi vista hacia la puerta. Desde esta podía verse la habitación de Aominecchi y dentro de ella se encontraba él con la espalda descubierta. Se sentía como si esos días de hacía cinco años hubiesen retornado y aún fuéramos esos amigos que fingieron ser rivales y que ahora compartían piso. Cometimos errores que sentía que jamás enmendaríamos y aceptamos el amor prematuramente en un silencio eterno donde no hubo palabras dulces, donde las palabras no salieron.

Salí de mis cobijas y pasé de largo por el pasillo dejando su habitación, fui a preparar el café, esa vez de nueva cuenta la ración era más grande. En mi mente cabía la idea de que sí Aominecchi y yo no hubiéramos ido a esa fiesta no hubiéramos borrado tantos meses de nuestra historia, no hubiera llorado tanto, y así la mañana se llenó de un montón de _"Si no hubiera…"_ hasta que su voz al final del pasillo me hizo recordar que lo hice…

— **Buenos días, Kise…** —decía mientras se tallaba la nuca de esa forma perezosa y agradecía desinteresado el café que había puesto en la mesa. La televisión fue encendida mientras se desparramaba en el sillón y yo preparaba el desayuno. Comúnmente así fue, no me quejaba de ello, sí Aominecchi tocaba la cocina cosas malas podían ocurrir. Esa vez desayunamos juntos como lo hacíamos antes y veíamos el televisor que marcaba en sus noticias fechas actuales. La última vez que estuvimos así recuerdo que era un dos de Octubre y ahora el Febrero de ese dos mil dieciséis había dado un salto vacío en nuestras memorias.

El modelo Kise Ryouta fue dado de alta ayer del hospital después de aquél ataque recibido por…

Cambió el canal, el silencio lo golpeó mientras su entrecejo se fruncía. Se estaba esforzando por borrar ese momento, yo también lo hacía pero había marcas que nunca olvidaría, cosas que me lo recordarían y a él también.

Ese día nos visitaron más personas. Fue todo un festín emocional mientras la casa se inundaba de nuevo de sus risas y mis silencios. Estuvo mi familia, mis hermanas y pude escuchar a mi padre hablando, lejos del bullicio, con él.

— **Gracias por cuidar de Kise…** —decía mi padre palmeando su hombro — **estamos muy preocupados porque se negó a volver a casa y…**

No pude escuchar más, tal vez porque me sentiría triste de saber que él estaba aquí solo por eso. Miré las estrellas en el mural mientras apretaba el vaso que estaba en mis manos. No, no quería pensarlo pero tal vez Aominecchi había vuelto a mi vida solo para que yo me aferrara a ella.

Viéndolo así, soy un caprichoso egoísta ¿No?

Fui bastante emocional, a la mañana siguiente no quise levantarme de cama, las cortinas cerradas no me mostraron la torre de Tokio y las cobijas me decían _"Quédate aquí esta vez"_. El reloj marcaba casi medio día y, harto de ello, Aominecchi fue a tirar de mis sabanas. No emití ruido aunque quise, él chistó ante mi actitud.

— **Kise, será mejor que te levantes de una vez… Akashi dijo que vendría…** —suspiré, hubo silencio y solo sentí su cuerpo sentándose a lado de mi cama. — **Kise ….¿Duele?**

Mis labios temblaron un poco y negué con la cabeza. A veces dolía un montón, entonces tomaba mis pastillas y todo se calmaba. Justo ese día descubría nuevos sitios donde podía doler, sitios metafóricos como el corazón. Me sentía triste, ni siquiera los medicamentos podrían pasarlo y lo peor es que el doctor dijo que así sería.

Lo dijo cuándo pensó que yo dormía.

* * *

 _— **Es posible que el joven presente cuadros depresivos por lo acontecido…necesitará mucho apoyo de su familia y amigos para sobrellevarlo…** —escuché a mi madre llorar… mi padre fue quien habló en esa ocasión._

 _— **Queremos llevarlo a casa pero él solo huye, Doctor, no sabemos que hacer…** —había miedo en su mirada y recuerdo el desinterés de mi parte. Solo quería que esa máquina de pitidos dejase de sonar y taladrarme la cabeza._

 _— **¿Conoce a alguien que sea capaz de ayudarlo? Seguro hay alguien importante….**_

* * *

Siempre hay alguien importante, y para mí lo era él. Me senté en la cama mientras me miraba por el rabillo del ojo y después despeinaba mis cabellos con su amplia mano. — **Te gusta que te rueguen ¿Verdad**?—dijo a modo de broma, pero era obvio que no era así.

Y siguieron los días con visitas y palabras de aliento y aún cuando hubiera podido reír solo había silencio. La noticia se difuminó de los diarios y dio paso a cosas más interesantes mientras que Aominecchi seguía desde el balcón con su cámara fotográfica tomando al cielo, a lo poco que Tokio podía mostrarnos de él. Suspiró hastiado, me sentí culpable por retenerlo a mi lado por casi veinte días.

Había veces en que los correos llegaban a su cuenta, daba vueltas por la sala y finalmente respondía tecleando rápido para cerrar su computador portátil. Bastó de cinco días más para ver, por error, que estaba rechazando propuestas de trabajo y la culpa volvía a embargarme al igual que las memorias.

La noche del día treinta, tras salir del hospital me quedé mirando a un punto incierto del techo y él iba de un lado a otro por el pasillo hablando por teléfono. Me senté en la cama, él colgó el móvil e intentó relajar la expresión.

— **¿No puedes dormir?** —yo negué con la cabeza. Pasaron casi dos minutos entre la desidia y finalmente se internó en mis cobijas dándome entre una sensación acelerada de golpeteo en el pecho y una de melancolía ante esos recuerdos.

El silencio era abrumador, seguro debía ser desesperante para Aominecchi estar en aquella situación. Mientras tenía sus manos colocadas en la nuca y su vista fija en el techo de la cama suspiró con fuerza.

Escribí muchas veces en mi móvil, unas tres o cuatro veces corrigiendo hasta que lo puse _"¿Aominecchi siente culpa?"_

— **¿Y eso por qué? ¿Has estado pensando cosas innecesarias?...** —dijo levemente irritado.

 _"Tal vez…"_

Aominecchi suspiró, y aún en su amabilidad seguía teniendo esos desplantes de chistar y mirar a otro punto cuando no había cosas qué explicar, cuando sabía que tenía la razón. Él estaba sintiendo culpa y todo por lo que ocurrió aquella última vez.

En ese último momento que nos vimos antes de su partida hubo un escándalo en los periódicos y en las revistas, hubo una modelo que en sus entrevistas dejó entredicho una serie de mentiras para, aparentemente, impulsar su retorcida carrera gracias a mí. Ella solía ser mi amiga pero se llenó de malas influencias y malos pasos, cometió errores y aunque intenté apoyarla yo sentí que había sido apuñalado por la espalda.

Recuerdo que esos días lloré mucho por que Aominecchi había dejado de creer en mí. Los periodistas me rodeaban preguntándome si me haría cargo de la paternidad de un hijo, que supuestamente era mío y mientras la fama de aquella chica crecía, mi vida iba en picada. Aquella última discusión fue horrible, Aominecchi azotó la puerta de nuestro hogar y no volví a verle. Me hundí aún más, lo seguí haciendo mientras intentaba alzar mi carrera rasguñando las paredes.

Ese pequeño nació, era obvio que no era mío pues de mis rasgos nada sacó sin embargo en un desplante de amistad genuina la visité, al pequeño también. Ya no había más que perder, si realmente ella necesitaba mi ayuda yo seguiría su juego, la apoyaría y tomaría esa responsabilidad. Después de todo…para eso son los amigos, para apoyarse.

Fueron dos años viviendo una vida falsa fueron nada comparado con el infierno que sutil me acechaba, ese demonio aproximándose a mi vida, algo que me cambiaría totalmente.

Recuerdo que ella lloraba disculpándose, recuerdo que cargaba al pequeño en sus brazos quien ya me reconocía como su padre, y recuerdo que también salieron de mi vida.

Y hubo un momento en que estaba entendiendo la causa, que sus pasos se habían visto tan distorsionados pues ahora el padre biológico daba la cara, amenazante iba tras de mí en aquel lugar, yo solo corría víctima del pánico de aquél hombre letal.

Y entendí porque ella estaba asustada.

Entendí por qué se había empeñado en mentir.

En decir que yo era el padre.

Solo se protegía a ella y al bebé.

Pero cuando él descubrió la verdad ella huyó de mí para protegerme pero ya era tarde.

Fui acorralado en aquel callejón por un hombre sin escrúpulos, famoso por sus desplantes bipolares y su tendencia agresiva, un tipo problemático de la farándula en chismes de drogas y alcohol, un tipo obsesionado con ella. Su nombre no podría mencionar, se dedicaba a algo de la música pesada y era bien sabido que tenía aparentes vínculos con el bajo mundo pero para lo que muchos era mera fachada publicitaria, para otros era una terrible realidad. Él era un hombre sin corazón.

Solo sentí el filo de su navaja delinear mi garganta y el dolor. Había sangre en mis ropas y manos mientras intentaba detener la sangre y pronto empecé a toser. Hubo voces cerca, inconciencia y después un despertar.

Mi voz se había ido al igual que mis ánimos. Aquella escena traumatizante, la resolución de mi vida, la desesperante sensación de muerte, la frustración; aún recuerdo el miedo, no podría olvidar mis intentos por pararlo, lo acelerado de mi corazón.

No puedo olvidar el abandono.

La desconfianza.

Que nadie me creyera cuando decía que no había hecho nada.

Que Aominecchi se fuera.

Que ella se fuera.

Que ese pequeño que era parte de mi vida desapareciera con ella.

Saber que estaría solo.

Y que ahora nadie podría realmente escucharme.

Cuando desprendían los vendajes de mi garganta podía ver las puntadas de las costuras, el diagnóstico presente de que no podría hablar con normalidad, y finalmente el secreto a voces de un posible trauma mental. Fue hasta que volvió Aominecchi que de cierta forma mis ganas de dejar las sabanas del hospital se fueron, pues no quería verle partir nuevamente para siempre.

Más egoísta soy por retenerle, tal vez debería dejarle ir, liberar de una vez esa pena y no ser una carga en su vida ni en la de nadie.

Pasados los dos meses tomé su computador mientras estaba en el balcón fumando su cigarrillo y respondí un interesante correo sobre un viaje a Perú. Volví la vista a él, bastaron solo veintiocho minutos para que una llamada en su móvil lo distrajera de aquél programa de televisión, habló confuso, yo solo me aproximé a él y estando ahí, en medio de la sala, escribí un mensaje en el móvil.

 _"Hazlo por mi…"_

Él pidió un momento, unos días para prepararse y me miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Sé que estaría molesto porque tomé por él una decisión importante pero finalmente con un abrazo fuerte, cálido, le hice entender que yo estaba bien, que estaba listo para dejarlo ir nuevamente, que entendía que él añoraba su libertad y que no quería retenerlo.

 **—No voy a dejarte….**

 _"Pero yo a ti si…"_ pensé mientras miraba sus ojos. Entonces hubo un beso, uno fuerte y lleno de una emoción, fui débil y pensé _"no puedo hacerlo pero es lo mejor"_ , mientras sus manos me tocaban las caderas y sus pasos me guiaban a aquella habitación que años atrás, entre sus paredes, resguardó mis quejidos y que ahora capturaba el silencio y el calor de nuestros cuerpos rozando.

Y fue raro, nos estuvimos conteniendo tanto en nuestras miradas y pienso que debió sentirse fuera de sí pues aún cuando de mi garganta quisieran salir los más fuertes gemidos no había nota alguna, solo abría los labios y suspiraba aferrándome a sus hombros, derramando unas lágrimas entre la felicidad y la agonía de una inminente despedida.

Mi trágica vida retornó a ese instante en que iba de lado a lado empacando sus pocas pertenencias, contestaba el móvil de vez en cuando y se apresuraba de nuevo mientras le miraba en el umbral que da al balcón usando solo un camisón y bebiendo el té. Aominecchi se detuvo, me miró con cierto temor y esa vaga emoción que pudo tener por esa aventura se desvanecía al verme y esa sensación, esa preocupación en sus orbes, era algo que no quería ver nuevamente. Le sonreí para que entendiera que estaría bien y cuando se aproximó a mí nuevamente el móvil sonó.

— **Sí, voy de salida…** —dijo y tras colgar fue hacia mí tomando de mis hombros. No hubo un discurso pues sus ojos hablaron por sí mismos, había en ellos agradecimiento por permitirle volar y en su agarre una sensación de pertenencia que me mantendría feliz al menos veinticuatro horas y que se borraría como texto a lápiz al cabo de los días. — **Llegó mi taxi, debo de irme.**

Asentí. Él no pudo decir adiós pero sí pudo besarme, y yo me aferré a su camisa preguntándome _"¿Por qué?"_ No puedo anteponerme a la vida que construyó mientras se alejaba de mí, no puedo detener su andar aunque el mío se pasó, no puedo hacer nada por él mientras él lo hacía todo por mí.

Solo esto.

Solo dejarle ir en silencio.

Mientras el taxi se aleja pienso que la vida no tiene finales felices, que no hay historias mágicas con un _"vivieron felices"_ que a veces solo terminan y se evaporizan, que terminaré siendo un anciano que se mece en su silla y mira esa pared llena de fotografías, recordando el pasado, recordando todo hasta que el pasado no me recuerde.

Había estado tan rodeado de gente cuando salí del hospital y aún recibiendo mensajes conforme pasaron los días sin Aominecchi llegué a sentirme tan tremendamente solo. Mamá y papá venían en ocasiones, mi representante pasó alguna vez a dejar la terminación y liquidación de mi contrato, cavé muy profundo en el agujero intentando encontrar algo positivo de todo pero ¿Saben? Caí en cuenta que lo mío no era un mal mental.

Lo mío era un mal circunstancial.

Y ni el alma más fuerte bajo ese torbellino de desgracias puede mantenerse de pie.

De repente sus sabanas dobladas que tenían estampadas su nombre hicieron eco en toda la casa. Su cepillo de dientes aún intacto a lado del mío me recordaba su existencia, el café dejó de estar en la alacena pues ese olor hasta llegó a parecerme nauseabundo, y los días siguieron corriendo como llagas lacerantes mientras algún correo me recordaba que existía en otra parte, tan lejos de mí, sin fecha de retorno.

Tú con tus sueños, yo con tu ausencia ¡Cargamos cosas tan diferentes! Y rebuscaba en mis entrañas algunas frases positivas para contestar sus mensajes y quitarle el peso de encima mientras que, al paso de tres meses, llegué al fondo del agujero de mi vida.

Aquella chica había muerto, su hijo junto a ella, lo dijeron en las noticias y hasta fue una tendencia. Fui al funeral más vacío y triste de mi vida mientras dejaba reposar unas flores blancas en ambas tumbas. _"Ellos dejarán de buscarte"_ dijo su nota final, y en un intento desesperado por dejar de sufrir el acoso y el miedo se había quitado la vida llevando a su hijo con ella.

¿Loco? Bastante

¿Desesperado? Tal vez

Pero llega un punto en la vida que quitarse la vida es la mejor opción.

 ** _Yo por ti me desangraría…._**

Pasaron siete meses de su falta en mi lista diaria y sus mensajes se habían hecho menos. Ahora sé que viajaba a Nuevo México y ahí le había perdido la pista. Mientras las deudas crecían en la puerta de mi casa, mi familia había tenido que vender el auto para salvarme de la ruina y repentinamente sentí que me volvía otra carga. Papá, temeroso, me había llevado con un especialista pero apenas tomé oportunidad y dejé de asistir, mientras la bañera se desbordaba de agua entintada tuve mucho miedo.

De manera inicial pensé en que tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Después pensé que esta era la mejor decisión que había tomado en mi vida. Y en ese último instante antes de la inconciencia solo pude pensar en ti.

.

.

.

Y después desperté.

Mi cabeza estaba en blanco y mis bolsas bajo los ojos habían crecido, sentía que esa maraña de cabellos habían crecido al paso de esos días y ahora me cubrían las orejas, me sentí lamentable, trastornado, depresivo e infeliz que ni su presencia a mi lado llenaba como antes esos huecos dolosos de mi interior. Aominecchi, ni siquiera tú podrías salvarme.

— **Kise…** —dijiste al cabo de unos minutos a mi lado en ese cuarto de hospital, ahora mis muñecas estaban vendadas y una intravenosa me mantenía estable sin el dolor que se supone se debía sentir en esos instantes, solo un montón de nervios entumecidos y un cansancio sofocante— **Me dijeron que intentara ayudarte pero sinceramente yo…no sé qué hacer.**

Y en su voz había frustración mientras hablaba con esa gravedad que solía usar cuando algo no andaba bien.

— **No debí irme…pero ¡Maldición! ¡Soy una persona también! Y esto es más fuerte que yo…** —se golpeó la sien, entendí su frustración. Aominecchi temía de algo que no era su responsabilidad y cargar el peso entre dejar sus sueños, y cuidar de mi 'Porque era el único que podía ayudarme' hacía estragos en sus ánimos— **Ni siquiera siento que sea lo suficientemente importante para mantenerte feliz… ni siquiera yo mismo puedo hacerlo conmigo…** —y me miró de una forma que jamás había hecho— **pero tú a mí sí me hiciste muy feliz…si te atreves a dejarnos debes saber que de mi vida nada cambiará pero te habrás llevado algo que jamás podré recuperar…lo más importante…**

 _"Lo más importante"_ pensé. Aún en las desgracias y en la pena todos tenemos algo que nos debe mantener atados a esta realidad, eso importante que nos viene con el primer pensamiento de la mañana, eso a lo que queremos volver, un simple recuerdo, un saludo fugaz, un instante en el tiempo, algo importante que jamás retornará.

— **Tus padres quieren hablar contigo…espero volver…** —y ese espero me dolió más que cualquier despedida mientras se levantaba de la cama y partía hacia la puerta. Sentí un miedo, el más sofocante y desesperante que había experimentado mientras mis labios temblaban y mi mente gritaba _"Él es tu 'importante', es hora o nunca"_. Entonces abrí los labios, y un sonido sin sentido y desgarrador salió de él. Por primera vez le detuve, y él giró su vista con sorpresa.

— **…mi…necchi….** —dijo mi voz entrecortada mientras mis lágrimas salían en un intento dramático por aferrarme a la vida, a su existencia.

Para que no hubiera olores, objetos y voces vacías que me recordaran a él, para que fueran sus brazos, sus buenos días y ese amargo sabor lo que me dijera que está ahí, con ese abrazo sellaba mi deseo y mi determinación para seguir de frente y en ese instante en que hundí mi cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro apenas pude susurra un incierto.

— **Para…si…siempre…** —las cuales fueron mis últimas palabras antes de volver a ese inmenso silencio donde mis ojos siguieron expresando que realmente quería conservarle a mi lado.

Después de ese día vinieron un montón de cosas, protocolos de hospital, citatorios al psiquiatra, las miradas de preocupación y las visitas iban y volvían. Sin embargo, recuerdo claramente, aquella última vez que vi a Akashi, tan imperturbable y altivo como siempre, comentó sin dudar _"Sé que esta vez estarás bien, Ryouta"._

Y los vendajes de mi cuello se habían ido pero ahora mis muñecas eran las atadas sin embargo al paso de los días el dolor que me pudo causar la soledad, mi indecisión y mi ambigua depresión se disolvía conforme obtenía respuestas. No hay maldad en sentirse triste sin saber la causa, no hay inmadurez ni insensatez en ser emocional y dejarse llevar pero hay un ancla del cual sostenerse, vararse y no pasar más allá, hay una causa que nos debe sacar a flote y esa causa tiene dos letras…

 _ **YO**_

Cuando comprendí que no era la responsabilidad de nadie hacerme feliz más que de mí mismo empecé a sonreír un poco más, empecé a dejar de lamentarme con cosas del pasado y las cosas que no ocurrieron para disfrutar las que empezaban a fabricarse. Fueron tres meses después de ese que las estrellas de mi mural estaban en el cielo por encima de mis ojos.

— **Esa es la osa menor….—** decía él señalando las mismas mientras preparaba su mira, bastante más grande de lo habitual.

Froté mis manos un par de veces en aquél lejano lugar a su lado, solitarios, en medio de un bosque de Westhavelland, Alemania. Conforme caía más y más el alb,a las luminosas estrellas eran más visibles. Sus colores eran atrapantes, entre un blanco y amarillo reflejándose en aquel lago frente a nosotros.

 _"Son tan brillantes y amarillas"_ escribí en mi móvil mostrando el bloc de notas a sus ojos, el talló su nuca mostrándose inusualmente avergonzado.

Grabaré ese momento por siempre, la sensación punzante en mis muñecas como recordatorio de que la vida puede escribirse nuevamente, el temblor de su mano y una promesa.

— **Tengo dos cosas más brillantes y doradas…** —dijo tomándome por sorpresa, sujetando mi mano ¿Se refería a mí? Eso era tan lindo pero fue opacado por la sensación del frio metal en mi mano — **Tú y esto…**

Fueron casi diez segundos los que necesité para entender que ese anillo y que sus palabras descompuestas fueron el mejor regalo que recibí.

Y bajo ese cielo de amarillo y azul, en medio de ese beso, mi último pensamiento fue…

 **NOSOTROS**

* * *

 _Espero que les gustase y que de cierta forma enmendara la masacre emocional que les hice sufrir hace un año en el evento pasado. Quiero agradecer a las personas que hacen posible este evento anual, de nueva cuenta a Hina y a Mariana quienes me apoyan mucho._

 _A estas alturas algunos sabrán que soy fiel fan de GUSARI. He tomado algunos de sus conceptos y relatos para esta historia relatandolo a modo AOKI, una cosa que quise hacer desde hace tiempo._

 _En fin, gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo incondicional. Se les quiere._

 **-Yisus**


End file.
